History of Aethelnia
The official time line of Aethelnian history from the Pre-Historic Age (pre- 3800 BP) to modern times is the result of a study of the National History Museum of Aethelnia in Saint Thomas. The time line is to be considered a work in progress, any third parties (i.e. other nations representatives) are cordially invited to contribute to the time line. Because Aethelnia has been a relatively small nation throughout it's entire history, major events outside her borders have had a profound influence on the shaping of nowadays Aethelnian society. For this reason important Longerath and Vexillium events, like the Longerathian Wars and, importantly The Plague, are also included in the time line. (>3800BP) Prehistoric Age tba (3800-1500BP) Ancient Age * 2570: The Gardlies people begin to expand southwards : Conquering the Sukha part of the Lumattan territory west of the Central Longerthian Mountains while the Mokra portion, east of the mountains, remained independent, not being a significant power, however, due to their low population. At the end of this expansion process, political structures began to establish themselves. The confederations of tribes that fought the wars of expansion began to coalesce into single states, each lead by a high chieftain. The nation of the Gardlies came to be known as Dascagnia. (Source : History of Feniz and its Territories, chapter 3) A Gardlies' tribe lives in western Aethelnia, east of the Murus Mountains. * 1750: Great Stervian Migrations. The Stervians originally came from nowadays Neoliliana. They embarked on boats and scattered across the oceans. They divided in two main branches : the Western Trek and the Eastern Trek. They founded many colonies and states. (Source : History of Stervia : Stervian migrations page) The Eastern Trek was active in nowadays Aethelnia. Archeological finds and historic settlements have been found in the coastal region and alongside the banks of the river Aethel. * 1700: Lilliani Empire. The small region of Faeniccia Minor, east of Dascunya and extending into Hochlandia (part of modern Feniz), becomes a Liliani province. Archeologists diasagree if the territory of present-day Aethelnia was ever part of the Lilliani Empire. Some findings suggest NW Aethelnia was part of the empire for a short period, around 1100 BP. Or that trade existed between the outskirts of the empire and whomever lived in nowadays NW Aethelnia at that time. * 1587: Lilliani Empire. Civil war breaks out in Liliani Empire. (Source : Alvare Institute) * 1586: Lilliani Empire : Parts of Liliani Empire declare independence and break away during civil war. (Source : Alvare Institute) * 1585: Lilliani Empire. Bei Jeka emerges from Liliani civil war as 1st emperor of the Berberroes dynasty. (Source : Alvare Institute) (1499-700 BP) Classical Age * 1400: Messenger of The Lord teaches. Start of the spread of a new religion, called Cruisianity. (Source : Cruisana timeline). * 1300: Ingallish-descent settlers move to Longerath. Ingallish settlers from Eras continent, lead by Saint Thomas, migrate to the region nowadays known as modern Aethelnia. They introduce the Cruisian faith. They become the dominant power in the region, despite Gardlian and Stervian opposition. They establish the settlement of Saint Thomas, which eventually becomes their capital. * 1100: Spread of Ingallish settlers & Rise of Angliyaa till approx 700BP. Ingallish settlers eventually found the kingdom of Angliyaa. "During the height of the Liliani Empire, colonization of the far south had begun, resulting in a number of states being established. Ingallish settlers in the southeast had established a unitary state, Angliyaa (a corruption of Ingallia, once Nova Ingallia, or New Ingalland)." (Source : Alvare Institute) * 700: "The expansion of Angliyaa, the nation founded by Ingallish colonists. As Liliana was beginning withdrawing from Dascunya and Uestadenia, a superb general came to power in Lagod, Angliyaa's political centre, and immediately launched a campaign in the south. The small and disunited city-states were able to offer little resistance, and Angliyaa quickly gained control of the southernmost regions of Longerath. In 700 BP, the southern regions of the Longerathian continent would be part of Angliyaa." (Source : Alvare Institute) (699-200BP) Medieval Age * 675: Phenixian Era. Nowadays Aethelnian territory formed part of (Greater) Phenixia till 150 BP. From 600 BP till 450 BP nowadays N Aethelnia stayed within (Greater) Phenixia, whereas the southern half forms part of Angliyaa from 600 BP onwards. From 450 BP NW Aethelnia (present-day Hochlandski Oblast canton) forms part of the Anglodascunyan Empire, together with the rest of the south. The northeast of nowadays Aethelnia (actual Phenixian Lands) stayed with Phenixia till year 150 BP. * 630: First known use of the name Aethelnia as a fiefdom created by the Angliyaan Crown, of local Angliyaans and descendents of Ingallish settlers, combines the names Ingallia with Angliyaa. Later gave it's name to the mountains range where it is situated. From 500 BP ruled by the counts of Winsom (the standard of the counts is pictured; Wounded Hearts on a Purper). Reason for it's creation is to increase revenues from the region for the Angliyaan Crown, through efficiency and centralization drives throughout the Angliyaan Empire. * 617: Edward I of Dascunya expands his realm futher : Marriage of his sons, Princes Edward and Lawrence with Claire of Francie** and Teresa of Iberie, respectively, bringing those two counties out of the Phenixian Union and into Dascunya, removing the southern extension of Phenixia establishing a significant border between Dascunya and Angliyaa where only a small one had existed before. (Source : Alvare Institute) *approx, in reality between 662 BP and 572 BP. **The Francie state of then Phenixian (Union) was geographically, atleast partly-positioned in nowadays NW Aethelnia. A feudal state, lead by a noble family with marital ties to the counts of Winsom. * 600: The "Stervian" gold coin minted : In year 305 AP a gold coin dated 600 BP was found near St.Thomas with the inscription : "AETHELNIUS POPULUS DEO GRATIAS STIRVIANUS BARBARICUS SALVUS" meaning People of Aethelnia was saved by the Grace of God from the Barbarian Stervian. The year on the coin is 799, and is derived from a local Cruisian Calender used by Ingallish settlers around that time. Their calender took the year 1400 BP (Messenger of God Teaches) as year zero. * 452: William V "The Magnificant" of Greater Dascunya marries Catherin of Angliyaa : Their marriage creates the Empire of Anglodascunya. (Source: Alvare Institute) Nowadays Aethelnia was part of it, in the form of fiefdoms under the Angliyaan Crown, and ecclesiastical lands. * 427: Estontetso invades Anglodascunya. Start of the Longerathian Wars, which last till 139 BP. (Source : Alvare Institute) * 410: Longerathian Wars. Ancalda, Southern Divina, Terrablanca and western Phenixia are conquered by Estontetso in the Longerathian wars. (Source : Alvare Institute). Estontetso now directly neighbors the fiefdoms, nowadays known as Aethelnia, much to the horror of local rulers, including the then-Dukes of Winsom, with an allegiance to the Anglodascunyan Crown. * 254: Falll of Anglodascunya. All the territory of the Anglyodascunyan Crown conquered by Estontetso, except southern Angliyaa and the Principality of Bowestra. (Source : Alvare Institute) Without the Anglyodascunyan Crown, the fiefdoms in present-day Aethelnia grew more powerful under local nobles, including the dukes of Winsom. * 238: Angliyaan army starts counter-attack against Estontetso. The center of the war was the Dascunyan territory. The Angliyaan army, with the suport of the Dascunyan people, liberated all the Dascunyan territory after 100 years, except the possessions in Phenixia, that joined the Union of Counties of Phenixia. (Source : Alvare Institute) Angliyaan nobles in nowadays Aethelnia profited hugely from the Longerathian Wars and become financially independent from the Angliyaan Crown. One of them is the prince of Winsom, the main ancestor of the later kings of Aethelnia. (199-0BP) Exploration Age * 150: Phenixian lands (nowadays NE Aethelnia) come to the House of Winsom. The prince of Winsom advantageously marries a Phenixian heiress, named Anne de Saint Nazaire. She brings a huge fortune, and rich and fertile lands south of the Phenixian river Saoul, into the possession of the princely house of Winsom. The newly-acquired lands boost the wealth and status of the House of Winsom in such a way, that they are able to ignore the Angliyaan Crown, and become de facto rulers of nowadays Aethelnia. The army of the princes of Winsom becomes one of the biggest and best equipped in the region. * 140: William I is crowned first king of Aethelnia. William Winsom, a high-ranking noble in the Angliyaan Empire, decides to go solo and secedes from the war-weakened Angliyaan empire. He opposes the ludicrously high taxations imposed by a cash-strapped imperial Angliyaan treasury, desperately trying to fund warfare against Estontetso. He is crowned and anointed by the archbishop of Saint Thomas as William I of Aethelnia. Angliyaa, at war with Estontetso and thus unable to suppress the act of revolt, reluctantly acknowledges his sovereignty within (though not over) the Angliyaan lands east of the Aethelnian Mountains, in exchange for strong military support of the House of Winsom army against Estontetso and large sums of money. Though the Crown of Angliyaa makes it clear this means no recognition of sovereignty for his 'kingdom'. Nevertheless, the seed of what is to become nowadays Aethelnia is planted. De facto independence is achieved, though unrecognized by the rest of the major powers on Longerath. * 138: Revolution breaks out in Estontetso. * 137: End of Longerathian Wars. Estontetso at peace with neighbors. * 097: The Plague spreads. Covers the planet. (Source : Cruisana timeline) * 098 (012 according to Complete Timeline): The ethnic Hoch group arrive in Aethelnia. The Hoch migration was driven by looming famine as a consequence of the plague-stricken countryside. Tired Hoch found shelter and fertile lands in nowadays NW Aethelnia, on the northern banks of the river Louise in the Gardlie Valley (Gaerdliche Tal), and from there expanded further into Aethelnia, most noticebly into traditional Gardlies lands. * 000: Plague ends. New calender introduced. (1AP-200AP) Enlightenment Age * 004: Strong migratory movements. The anarchic north occupies plague-weakened Angliyaa and Athelnia. Sharp increase of social tensions in the kingdom. Looming famine as consequence of plague-stricken countryside. King William IX institutes a Royal Council (an early predecessor of the Federal Council) to prevent a complete collapse of central power. Monarch effectively shares power with senior nobility, clergy and (for the first time) the wealthy townships. * 095: Treaties signed between Estontetso and neighbors, pledging an end to Estontetso expansion. Empire of Estontetso dissolved two years later, replaced by a kingdom. (Source : Alvare Institute) (201AP-present) Modern Age * 229: King William XVI married to Princess Celestina of Piolsa * 299: Great Economic Crash on Vexillum. Results in the mass loss of jobs vexwide and leads to much social unrest and tensions in Aethelnian society. It enabled the rise of solidarism, and sparked the first ideas about a social welfare-state. * 245: United Nations of Vexillium founded. * 262: Vexillium-wide Bank Panic (?) * 270: King William XVII of Aethelnia ascends the throne. * 299: Aros-sponsored military junta comes to power and renames kingdom into Pharos Aroz. * 301: End of military junta and return to power of a transitional civil government. Country tired of isolationism, opens to the rest of Vexillium. Finally, after 441 years of de facto independence, there is de jure recognition of the sovereignty of Aethelnia by other Vexillium countries. Start of the 301-305 economic and baby boom. Country joins United Nations of Vexillium. * 302: Following landslide victory, the first-ever single party government in Aethelnia comes to power. Legalization of Cannabis, Abortion and Euthanasia same year. * 303: King William XVII recognizes the Gardlian and Hibernian ethnic minorities. * 305: Kingdom reforms itself into a multi-ethnic federation of autonomous states, i.e. cantons. * 312: (The current year) Links & sources Complete_timeline_for_all_Vexillium Timelines Alvare Institute, Lendosa tba Category:History Category:Aethelnia